Star Rider ZERO Minor Characters
These are the minor characters appearing in Star Rider ZERO. They are sorted by Season and with each character will be noted in which episodes they appeared and in short will be described what role they played or what happened with them. The Minor Characters Star Rider ZERO: Season 1 Episode 1 Shift to ZERO The Old Man Episodes: 1 This man was left stranded on the side of the road on the night of the incident. When he pulled Mark Wellace and Ashley Lewis over for help, two more cars came past and masked men opened fire upon the three of them. Mark, Ashley and the Old Man all escaped unharmed, except for Mark who was hit by two bullets in the spine. Episode 2 The Armor Reforms Samantha (CDC Doctor) Episodes: 2 - 4 Seven years before Star Rider ZERO she would be working for the CDC in Dellaville trying to contain a crisis at hand. She would be the one discovering that the US Government would be initiating the Firestorm Protocol and would handle the check up of Poul and Valery Crena. She would be horrified to find out Poul was infected but Valery was not. She would witness the execution of the Firestorm Protocol from afar. Samantha is a female CDC doctor working for the CDC and detached to Goodison Park when the meteor fragment crashed there into the water fountain. She would perform a medical check up on and clear Ashley Lewis after her being in touch with the meteor fragment and near the water fountain. Episode 3 Family in Venom Daniel Episodes: 3 - 6 - 7 The boyfriend of Anne Wellace. He was mentioned briefly by Ben during breakfest and later on by Emma when she told Anne she would love to meet him someday. A few weeks later it would become apparent that he borrowed Anne money to buy a fake ID to get inside a night club that would later be raided by the NYPD and DEA. SWAT Commander Episodes: 3 - 6 The SWAT Commander is the leader of SWAT in New York. He would arrive with his team and the CDC well after the heist on the Drumont Holdings Bank and would assist in arresting the gangmembers of the Venom Gang. Later he would find out and reveal to Brack, Harris and Mark how Madison Crena had disappeared from their custody. A few weeks later he would lead the raid on a New York nightclub but would also be responsible for apprehending the black haired man resulting in the shootout and killing of that man and the discovery of the two dead undercover agents. Episode 6 A Broken Family - Part 1 Erik Forshir Episodes: 6 - 7 He was a member of the staff of the mayor of New York, Reed Gould when he was discovered by the NYPD to be a mole to the Mexus Cartel. He would be arrested and questioned by Jesse Levans and Special Agent Kate Milligan where he refused to answer anything since the Cartel would kill him instantly when he would set a foot outside. However a search of his place gave the NYPD a location of the New York nightclub with ties to the Cartel. He would later be escorted out when a sniper killed three officers and when he thought to be safe, he was shot through the head by the same sniper, ending the threat he posed to the Cartel. His dead resulted into the discovery by Mark Wellace of the disappearance of his family. Category:Star Rider ZERO Characters Category:Star Rider ZERO